


Chocolate Ice-Cream

by thegaygladers



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Chameron, I'm only tagging, M/M, anderperry, i love them, so more people see this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: This is the dps anon from earlier. For prompts, maybe first kiss?





	

“I just don’t get it!”

“I’ve explained it to you thrice as of now, so that’s not my fault!”

“You suck at explaining! If Meeks wasn’t out visiting his parents, I would’ve asked him,” Charlie sighed, getting off of his study desk and flopping down on the uncomfortable bed he’d somehow grown into calling his own, “He’s so much better.”

“Sod off, Dalton. I can’t help that you’re thick as gutter mud,” Cameron let his eyes fall shut, exhaustion lacing his rosy features softly, “The only thing you have to do is find the three coterminal angles from theta, which is given. It’s really not rocket science.”

In the few seconds of Cameron’s sightlessness, Charlie watched him. Charlie thought Cameron was pretty - with his freckled skin and honey colored hair and that ever-present sharp wariness in his amber eyes. Charlie liked looking at Cameron, but he never really got the chance to – Cameron almost always caught him. It was moments like these he appreciated, in which, maybe, Cameron was angry with him and abandoned his vision so as to cool off. Cameron did that.

Charlie almost told Cameron how he thought Cameron was gorgeous, but he caught himself.

He always caught himself.

So naturally the ginger opened his eyes to a dull glare instead.

“Do you wanna try again?” Cameron said - seemingly unconcerned that he was being scowled at - in response, his voice croaky but considerably gentler, “It’s due tomorrow.”

Charlie almost retorted, but he caught himself. It really _wasn’t_ Cameron’s fault. And for some reason his roommate smelled ridiculously good today – sitting close to him wasn’t as unpleasant as Charlie would’ve imagined. Maybe it even passed for _nice_.

“Fine.”

Charlie sat himself back on his desk; subconsciously pulling his chair closer to Cameron’s.

Cameron didn’t seem to notice, either; or so it seemed to Charlie. Cameron’s cheeks were perhaps a little rosier than they had been a few seconds ago.

“So, we know what theta is, don’t we? Right, so we take…” Cameron started again. Unable to help himself, Charlie zoned out. Cameron’s voice was a lilting blur of words spoken lowly as Charlie watched the boy’s lips produce them.

The lips were apple-colored and plump and a bit chapped; a contrast that went strangely with Cameron’s hair. Observing them from such a proximity, it seemed they were moving in slow-motion, forming each small word with ultimate caution. Charlie gulped as Cameron licked them, his voice dry due to all the speaking.

Charlie had never kissed anyone before, but he would never tell anyone - especially not _Cameron_ \- that. He’d never felt the urge or desire to do so. Besides, he only met girls at his parents’ posh dinner parties - what with his school being for only boys and all that - and even those girls were all at least 10 years older than him.

He did not know what it felt like to want to kiss someone.

Right then, he thought that maybe it was this - the breathlessness caused not by lack of air but a deluge of feelings. Maybe it was this, the staggering longing to never leave someone. Maybe it was this, the beginning of the long fall into loving someone you’d only ever hated.

Charlie almost kissed Cameron - just to see what it felt like, he told himself, even though he knew if it had been anyone else he wouldn’t even have been thinking about this. He always felt like this with Cameron, except today it was overwhelming.

But he caught himself. Again.

“…and then you subtract it by 180 degrees to g - Charlie?”

“Y-yeah?”

Out of all the angry things Charlie had expected Cameron to say just then, what he actually did was far from them.

“What are you thinking about, Charlie?”

It was too quick. Charlie wasn’t thinking. It slipped.

“You.”

“Oh,” was all Cameron said. He looked confused.

“I was thinking about how I don’t hate you,” Charlie explained. He’s been caught; he might as well be honest about it, “that much. Like, you’re fine. You’re not that bad, you know.”

“Aren’t I?” Cameron smiled with a warmth that Charlie hadn’t known he possessed. In a way, it was grounding. Charlie realized then that he did not want to be looked at in any other way by Cameron. By _Richard_. That was his name. “And what brought on that revelation?”

“I don’t know. Mathematics. Are we friends?”

“You’re still questioning?”

Charlie chuckled, rolling his eyes, “Be grateful you’re not going through the entire interrogation process Neil faced. I have high standards.”

“So? Do I meet them?”

“I have a question which could determine that.”

“Well?”

“What’s your favorite ice-cream flavor?”

Cameron laughed.

“You’re an idiot, Dalton.”

“It’s a serious question, Cameron!”

“Chocolate.”

“What?”

“I love chocolate ice-cream.”

And then Charlie kissed Cameron.

And Cameron kissed him back.

And though they were both 15 and immature and a tangle of limbs and laughter, in that moment they both knew that this was where they were meant to be and this was right and this was what they’d been needing this whole time. They knew then why they were never meant to be friends.

But what neither of them knew was that in that very moment they’d been ruined forever for anyone else that was ever to come along in their lives; they were headed towards an existence of loving each other – and only each other - so. Whether it be together or apart.

It was a kiss not of romance or lust but of confession.

And it was the most beautiful kiss, Charlie knew, that he would ever share with anyone. Even though it was sloppy and a bit painful. Even though neither of them knew what they were doing. Even though they were both boys.

It was beautiful because it was _this_ kiss that taught Charlie that sometimes, it was better to not hold back. That you don’t always have to catch yourself.

That it’s okay to dare.

“Did I pass the test?” Cameron would ask later, as he and Charlie lay side by side on his bed, Charlie’s homework forgotten.

“Cam, you surpassed it.”

And Charlie would kiss him again, tender and more content this time. And happier.


End file.
